


Appetite

by Fawkespryde



Series: October Spookfest Prompts 2019 [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Vampire AU, just an excuse to ramble about vampires and how they deal with human culture, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, mostly fade to black, october spookfest prompts, tomato and criken meet in a kink club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkespryde/pseuds/Fawkespryde
Summary: Criken was overlooking the dancing crowd on the first floor, watching the ever shifting mass of people in the smoke filled room. A hand came down on either side of his shoulder in a gentle caress from behind and they smoothed over his arms before taking hold of his waist again. A warm body pressed against him from behind and there was warm breath in his ear.“Leaving already?”





	Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Cheesebeanmilk for helping beta this prompt and providing me with the patience to not strangle my boss before my 12 hour shift ended.
> 
> You're the real mvp here.

To be able to go outside without the fear of incineration by the sun was a dream. One that his kind had tried to capture for centuries but were unsuccessful in any attempts. For good reason, many mused, they were cursed to begin with. Why would they think a few experiments in genetics would change anything? Criken was so old he had forgotten what it was like to feel the warmth of the light touch him without searing his flesh. After centuries of making mistakes and learning, he had developed a love/hate relationship with the sun.

It was because of how humans worked and the more Criken thought on the subject, the more fed up with the idea he became of the sun dictating people's lives. Humans are constantly shifting and evolving their schedules. Some move during the evenings but most were active during the days, running around for their day to day activities not knowing about the creatures that slumbered in their hives awaiting the evening. Humans were predator to a variety of species and animals that the captured or farmed in order to feed and sustain themselves. Some ate meat while others ate alternative products. Always shifting. Always a variety.

Vampires on the other hand, as much as many of the younger kindred loved to flaunt and brag, were not the pinnacle of evolution. There were stronger and faster, in some cases even capable of boasts of supernatural capabilities but when you balanced that next to the downsides of being a vampire, the scales would tip in that direction. Vampires couldn’t go out during the daytime when most humans were active. Their selection from the herd was drastically thinned because pickings could only be chosen during the evening. Even then, you were competing with others of your kind who were hunting in the area as well.

Which led to the last and heaviest burden they bore. Blood. Humans could cook food, order in, go to a restaurant, as well as so many other choices. They could eat fruits, vegetables, meats and all sorts of other products. They had choices. Criken, unfortunately did not have that privilege. He couldn’t just go to a person and ask for a little nibble. Doing so would put everything his kind worked towards in jeopardy. No matter how ironic it would be to find someone who desired to meet and be bitten by a vampire, the secret of their existence had been held for years and if broken, would come hand in hand with harsh repercussions.

Criken had spent so much of his new life after his transformation watching the world around him through envious eyes. Immortality may have been fun for the first few years but having to find more and more creative solutions to living past your prime while others grew old around you was becoming increasingly problematic. Especially as technology evolved. Luckily, he had quickly grown attached to the concept of communication and data transfer from one person to the other by phones and the internet. It had opened an all new world for him. Things that he couldn’t see and people he couldn’t interact with became more accessible all of a sudden. Where others shunned the idea of technology and remained suspicious, he dove head first into it.

He hadn’t been good at it when he first started but slowly he found the ever beating pulse that resided deep in the internet and sunk his teeth into it. The people. Just as they ate different foods and spoke different languages, they also lived different lives online. It was that community that he truly felt at home in. He could learn a new language or see pictures of a landmark on the other side of the world by looking in the right places and asking the right people. He wasn’t alone in his big empty home anymore.

Criken learned more about humans in the span of a few decades than most of his kindred in a century. Whether that was sad or not didn’t matter. The concept of what a vampire should and shouldn’t do became lost on him as the years droned on. There were rules he had to follow when hunting but no one said anything about sharing online. Besides, plenty of people on the internet claimed all sorts of audacious things. Why would his be any different? He was just one of billions of people living a fantasy online.

It was the internet and its almost infinite source of dating sites that provided with the palette that he had craved for years. Before it used to be hard to pick and choose when walking around at night time and hunting. Did you want to drink from drunk party goers or did you want to drink from junked up homeless people? Either way, their blood always left a sour taste in Criken’s mouth. Now, with the various sites he had found and bookmarked, he had an endless supply of people to choose and the best thing was that they didn’t question about having dinner at night time because that was something humans did. He’d pick them up, they’d make a night of it and he’d feed before taking them home and tucking them in bed, safe and sound.

Well, most nights things went that way. Other nights things got more frisky. He was almost caught off guard one time when he was dragged into his dates bedroom and pressed back into their sheets. The things the two of them did that night were sinful and absolutely _delicious._  
  


It had been far too long and he quickly became addicted to that as well. Not only could he hunt but he could sate his physical needs as well? He would share that knowledge with the rest of his kindred if he wasn’t so determined to keep it to himself. Yes, he cared for his kind but he was also greedy as well and didn’t like to share. Being born in the 1800’s did that to you.

Criken became quite the peruser of more exotic pleasures the longer he maintained his presence online. Alcohol and drugs did not affect him when he partook it himself but if his gracious meal to be had it in their system, he could sip it from their blood like one would drink fine wine. He began to browse fetish clubs online, finding places that were open late and willing to satisfy all his needs with the discretion that he appreciated greatly. Some he went to were gaudy with overpriced drinks and loud music. Those never saw his business very often. But then there were a few rare gems that after much research, he did find.

Those were the kind of places that thoroughly worked him over. He’d saunter in with confident swagger and a variety of expectations and would walk out several hours later, tingling all over and limping back to his home. Those clubs, the ones that tended to the darker fetishes and more interesting aspects of humans curiosity almost always ended up receiving repeat visits from him. Especially on nights where he was feeling cooped up and restless.

It’s for this reason that he became particularly renowned at one gothic club called the ‘Burnt Wick’. From the outside, it had the cozy appearance of an old timely cinema and since that had been what the building had been before renovations, many of the seats and rooms had remained intact. The golden poles that lined the front of the door were attached to red velour ropes that were one of the few furnishings that remained of the old cinema. The rest of the couches and stools that took up the foyer and central room were decorated with dark fabrics of all sorts.

Curtains of rich silk and velvet crossed the walls this way and that. Some of them covered doorways and hid the more private rooms from view from the public eye. Unless you had been there countless times as Criken had, you wouldn’t have even known that other rooms existed in the building. The club prided itself on its discretion and was very selective with who could use what room and at what time. Fortunately, after putting as much time and money into the club as he had, Criken would always be welcome to the private whenever play time was taking place.

He could pick and choose whether to take place in the scenes being performed or if he simply wanted to be a witness. Most of the times he enjoyed watching. He liked to sit back with the rest of the small audience and watch the humans as they played and worked over each others bodies slowly. His gaze would follow every inch of skin as it was exposed, the way their breaths mingled and the noises they made. It was all so exhilarating to him. Sometimes he would join in but not too often just in case. Because despite being as old as he is and having as much control as he does because of that, a little part of his brain would whisper that one day he’ll slip up and they’ll see what he is.

Usually he could make that voice in the back of his head quiet down enough that he could focus on the way fabric slipped down tan skin. But then he’d find his eyes tracing the curve and dip of a mans throat and he’d have to swallow heavily and glance away to calm his nerves.

This particular evening when he walked into the club he was met with the colours and decorations that represented the changing of the season. There were leaves of all sorts and colours piled aesthetically in glass vases all the club. Candles and incense were being burned in place of natural light to welcome the starting of Samhain. The entire room was smokey from the waist up and as people walked around, the smoke moved like a serpent and wove in the air. Criken took a deep breath of the burning incense and exhaled slowly, already feeling the sap of adrenaline in his system at the sight of all the people gathered to usher in the darker half of the month.

There was a woman painted up from head to toe in swirls of dark body paint and dressed in sand toned clothing. She had beads and leaves all over her skirt, her backless top crisscrossing up into a bow at her neck. Her hair was adorned in sandalwood jewelry and each braid was decorated with golden thread that glittered in the candlelight. Criken followed her with his eyes as she walked across the main hall and up the stairs towards one of the private rooms.

Once she disappeared behind the dark fabric, he slowly proceeded to follow after her. The bodies that were dancing in the middle of the room pressed warm against him and he received several gentle strokes of the hand as he wove through the crowd. The gestures weren’t missed on him and he gave just as much as he received, grinning cheekily at the few who got cocky enough to graze lips against his throat. He could feel the heartbeats of the crowd and smirked. He was like a wolf surrounded by sheep. If only they knew what they were dancing with.

It took a few minutes but he finally got to the edge of the crowd. He managed to keep most of his clothes intact and only lost one button in the mass of people. His eyes were intent on the hidden door as he took the steps up to the second floor. He received a passing glance by two men he recognized as the security but just as quickly as they looked at him, their gazes slid off like oil on water. Criken had been here so often that none of them were surprised when he went up to the second floor.

He counted the different fabric covered doors as he passed them by before stopping at the one that he had been looking for. Giving one last glance over his shoulder, he noted that the security guards had already gone back to facing away from him. They had all but forgotten about him. Criken pushed up the silky fabric with the back of his hand and ducked under it to enter the small sitting alcove that was positioned just before the door that led to the private room.

Sitting there in that small intimate corner, cross legged with a hookah in front of him was a man with hair like autumn leaves. The man was wearing a white cotton top that was open wide near the neck. His pants were dark and pulled up high on his hips with a thick belt around his waist. He was dressed like a man out of his time but the scent of his blood confirmed his human status. Criken’s eyes traced the curve of his exposed throat and he swallowed heavily, refraining from simply taking a bite out of him right then and there. It took every ounce of control to stop himself from devouring this man who looked like a delicacy laid out before him and smelled just as good.

The redhead took the pipe away from his mouth and exhaled long. His drifting gaze went from following the smoke rising from his parted lips up to Criken. His pulse was racing. The warmth of the man's blood was burning hotter than the pipe he was sitting in front of. It called to him.

Criken immediately shifted gears and after a second of assessing the dark corner and after calculating the chance of getting caught, he decided to just go for it. He pushed the string of golden beads out of the way to breach the entrance way into that intimate sitting area and tilted his head to stare down at the human who was blinking up at him through thick lashes.  
“Hello.” He purred, approaching with slow measured steps.

The redhead was giving Criken an appreciative once over and the way his pupils dilated in that all-too knowing way almost had him laughing out loud at how obvious the man was being. “Uh.. Hi.” He looked like he hadn’t been expecting to be noticed in this dark corner of his and much less by someone like him. Once he got over his initial startle over the fact that he had been seen, he started his own quiet observations. His eyes specifically following the way his vest tapered his waist tight and gave his hips more of a curve to them. He was lusting after him. Why wouldn’t he be.

Criken still looked in his early twenties with flawless pale skin and dark hair that was cut to be more manageable. It used to be longer in the 1800’s but he decided a change was in order after a few decades of being a vampire. He rested a hand on his hip and brought the other up to run through his bangs in a sensual gesture. One that had completely worked if the flair of the man’s nose and hungry stare was any indication. “Mind if I join you?”

The words hadn’t even left his mouth completely before the redhead was nodding a little too eagerly at him. He grinned and flashed his fangs at the man, revelling in the way his adam’s apple bobbed from the sight of them. Anywhere else and he would have been more careful with how he portrayed himself but here, he knew he was safe. Criken had no reason to hide his features in this place since the ‘character’ he played in the private rooms was a vampire. A fitting role especially for the humans who enjoyed the idea of being littered in bites before the end of the night.

Criken watched him shift over in the cushions to make room for him to sit next to him and clicked his tongue at the sight. No, that won’t do at all. He easily closed the distance in two strides and crawled on top of the man, plopping himself down on his lap like he belonged there. The reaction was instantaneous and the man wound his arms around him so he didn’t slide off.

“Man of the season, with hair like fallen leaves and eyes like cut glass.” He hammed up his role and added flavour to his words, letting a more europeon accent fill the space where his american one had taken place for years. Being as old as he was, he had practice with assuming other roles. In this place, he played the part of an old vampire who was seeking to sire a youth and bring them into the fold. He knew his part very well, having played it for centuries. All he needed now was to learn what his partner of choice this evening was playing and meet him halfway.

He stroked a nail along the underside of his chin and purred as it was leaned into. Criken cooed against the warm skin and felt a shiver go down the man’s spine at the feel of his cold lips. The redhead whined and his eyes fluttered shut, hands tightening their hold on Criken’s hips. Such an obedient human. He was definitely going to enjoy this one. “Will you impart with me your name?”

“Tomato.” The man growled out as Criken teethed at his throat. His adam’s apple bobbed and once his eyes opened again, the pupils were almost fully consumed by black from how dilated they were. He had a coy smile on his face and urged Criken to move his hips. They rolled into each other and both let out a pleased noise. “And you, creature of the night?”

Criken grinned and gave his ear lobe a nibble, taking it gently between his teeth and giving it a little tug. It made a wet pop as he let it slip from his lips after a second and his expression turned gleeful at Tomato’s weak noise. He leaned in close to whisper a sultry ‘why don’t you come find out.’ before easing himself out of his weakening grasp. He stood back up to his full height, throwing a wink over his shoulder before ducking under the beaded curtain again.

He hadn’t even taken a few steps away when he heard the scrambling of feet behind him and the jingle of the beaded curtain being disturbed again. His grin widened as he walked out into the main room again and glanced around for a more intimate space that hopefully wasn’t being used. Criken was overlooking the dancing crowd on the first floor, watching the ever shifting mass of people in the smoke filled room. A hand came down on either side of his shoulder in a gentle caress from behind and they smoothed over his arms before taking ahold of his waist again. A warm body pressed against him from behind and there was warm breath in his ear.

“Leaving already?”

Criken hummed and leaned back into Tomato’s chest. He tilted his head back to rest his head against his shoulder. “Looking for a more intimate space. Unless you’d rather I claim you here where everyone could see.” He felt another shudder come from Tomato and his ears pricked at the sound of his pulse picking up. His hand crept behind his back to hook under the redheads belt, pulling him into a slow and sensual rut.

“Yeah, you’d like that wouldn’t you...” He could feel just how hard the human was against him and his patience was slowly wearing down. As much as he did want to take the man right here and now, he doubted feeding in public would be safe. He murmured his appreciation and continued to grind against him in an incessant gesture. “All eyes on you as I grant you pleasures you have never experienced before in your life.”

Tomato let out a long weak noise and pressed against him more. He dug his fingers into Criken’s hips deeper and mouthed at the curve of his neck. He left sloppy kisses there till Criken reached a hand up and grabbed a handful of his hair in a controlling grasp. His noises got more gravelly even as he was pulled into a sensual kiss. Their bodies rolled against each other, unashamed in their desperate motions. It was like nothing else existed anymore. Everything had faded into the background like white noise.

He had to be careful with his teeth since they were sharp and he wasn’t prepared to break skin just yet. If he tasted blood, even in the smallest quantity, he’d be hard pressed to contain himself. Centuries later and his self control was still lacking when it came to feeding. He had a habit of losing himself in the euphoria that came along with the meal.

The seconds faded into minutes and Criken had to pull himself back because his was growing more and more antsy. His hands were desperate to latch onto to something and there was a great need itching at the back of his mind, reminding him that it had been so long and he was currently holding what was considered a hearty meal. He just wanted to sink his teeth in and drink his fill. But he couldn’t do it here while others could see him. That would be pushing his luck and while he was sure he’d be able to play it off as some sort of kink play because of how into it Tomato was. He didn’t want to risk any vampires catching him feeding in public. He’d rather not experience the punishment his kind dished out whenever one of their own broke the rules.

His fingers loosened their grip in red hair so he could turn and face the human behind him. His eyes glanced over Tomato’s flustered features with a coy grin and his dark painted nails traced over his collar with a look of appraisal. The skin was warm under his fingers and goosebumps appeared as he stroked down till his hand reached the material of his shirt. “I could just eat you up.”

“Please do.” Tomato met his flirting head on and grinned with red cheeks and kiss bruised lips. His hands were already playing with the laces at the back of Criken’s vest, tugging on them in silent protest. He leaned forward till their brows touched and met his crimson eyes. “The red velvet room is open right now.”

Amusement danced in Criken’s gaze. His grin was lopsided and his fangs flashed in the low light of the club. “Is that so. And you know that for a fact?” He hummed and closed his eyes, allowing the warmth of the human to ground him. He could focus more on the sound of his pulse with his eyes closed and it was driving his hunger further. “Because the things I want to do to you.. Well, let’s just say I don't want to make anyone jealous if they are there.”

“I was in there earlier. It’s been empty all night.”

Criken smirked and slowly opened his eyes again. He looked up at Tomato and tried to play off an innocence batting of his eyelashes but from the scoff he received, he hadn’t quite hit the mark. He tugged the human into another kiss by the two handed grip on the laces hanging from his shirt. It was chaste but he could tell that Tomato had felt the sharpness of his teeth again but the hungry look on his face. “Let’s find out if it’s truly empty or if I’ll have an audience watching as we break the various bits of furnishings in the room.”

“Oh certainly, lets.” Tomato followed after him like a lost puppy dog, his hand being held by Criken’s as he took them to the red velvet room. A place that was referred to as such due to the rich colour of the walls made of said fabric. They looked almost like cushions and not only were they soft but they acted as perfect soundproofing for the evenings where the room is being used for extra loud performances. There was a two step high round stage in the centre of the room with a four post bed. The two top posts had a thick chain that attached between the two of them and had a variety of hooks and clasps for different attachments one could use.

Criken walked into the room first and laughed in glee as he saw the room empty but clean. It looked like no one had touched it since tonight which was perfect. He spun on his heels and pulled Tomato into his embrace, backing up slowly towards the bed. That was fine by him, he’d rather not have any other distractions anyways. He stroked a hand up the back of Tomato’s neck and cupped his head, leading him into a kiss. They stumbled once over the steps on the way to the bed and at the last second, Criken spun them again and forced the human onto the mattress first.

“Shirt off.” He ordered, stroking his dark nails over the pale fabric. Tomato moved to obey him but he didn’t move fast enough for his liking. He grabbed ahold of the front and tore it perfectly down to the bottom seam. It caught once and Criken gave Tomato a wink at his flabbergasted expression and with one last tug, tore the last part of the seam apart.

The material slide free from his shoulders and snaked down his arms. Tomato plucked it off the bed with two fingers and held it up. He glanced at it for a long moment of mourning and stared at Criken in disbelief. “I can’t believe you just did that.” With that, he threw it away and reached forward to help Criken with his dark vest.

Between the two of their efforts, they managed to discard most of Criken’s clothing within a matter of minutes. The black leather vest was unlaced and peeled away from his thin form. Next went the long sleeved shirt and finally after plenty of struggle, they got the vampire out of his pants. That went flying across the room as well. Criken kissed down Tomato’s bare chest and went to work on removing the thick leather belt. The latch on the front was large and hard to undo and after a few minutes of tugging, Criken’s brow creased in frustration. He started to pull at the folds of the material like he was about to snap it when Tomato stopped him with a hand.

“Hold on. I got it.” He replied with flustered cheeks. Lifting his weight up off the bed by his heels, he hooked a thumb under the buckle and it popped like he had done this a thousand times. “I’d rather you don’t break this one. It sort of belongs in the family.”

Criken nodded distractedly and grabbed the belt with greedy hands. He didn’t break it since it was unclasped now but it was obvious that he was a little too eager to fully process what he was saying. He started to inch it down the expanse of pale skin. Once Tomato was completely nude, his crimson eyes lit up and he brought his lips down to press a kiss to his inner thigh. “Absolutely ravishing. I intend to paint you all shades of colours tonight.”

“Oh yes, please do.” Tomato grinned back up at him and offered his hands willingly to be bound to the chain overhead. He huffed out in a needy breath and met his hungry gaze with one of his own. “Leave bite marks all over me.”

Criken smirked against his skin, giving it a slight pinch with his teeth before moving to secure the cuffs around Tomato’s wrists. They snapped shut, cool to the touch in contrast to Tomato’s feverishly hot skin. Criken stroked a hand over his pink cheek and peppered his jaw with a few painfully slow kisses. “Oh, I intend to.”

**

Criken woke up in the red velvet room an hour later. He was content to just lay there for several seconds longer, still riding that high and bloated stupor after his feeding. His cheeks were red and warmth thrummed under his skin, however temporarily it was. His alarm beeped on his watch to alert him to the fact that the sun will rise in the next few hours. He blearily opened his eyes and rolled over with a yawn, fully prepared to unlock the handcuffs that kept Tomato in place. His warm sated gaze turned into one of confusion as he realized that he was no longer where he left him. In fact, the bed he was lying on was cold and the cuffs above his head were undone. The human he bound to the headboard earlier was nowhere to be seen.

He sat up and glanced about in worry. Did someone come in while they were napping and uncuff him? He pawed around the bed looking for articles of clothing that had been scattered about when his hand met something solid. A small confused noise fell from his lips as he picked up Tomato’s belt that had been left behind. His brow creased in confusion. He said that this had belonged to his family. Seems strange that he would leave such an important heirloom behind.

Criken stared down at the old worn leather and saw, really saw for the first time, the details that had been pressed into its surface. A viper wound around an apple, with fangs bared and eyes blacked by the burnt portion of leather. Despite how big and bulky the belt was, its curled softly in his grip and felt like it had been well cared for. That fact left him even more confused. It wasn’t something he’d ever thought one of his nightly conquests would leave him. It was a strange farewell gift, perhaps he intended to meet him again in the future?

As he thought more on that, he started to shift the blankets away to climb out of the bed and something came rolling out from above the sheets. He caught it first without even thinking about it and stared at it for a long time, his mind trying to process the length of wood that was rounded like a pencil but with a deadly tip on the end. He stared for several seconds longer before he shot up from the bed like someone had opened a window in the daytime. His legs caught in the sheets and he crumpled to the ground, a weak sob raising up from him.

But he wasn’t in physical pain. No, it was the fact that he had been so stupid. He hadn’t been careful and quite obviously this ‘present’ was left behind as a warning that the man could have hurt him but chose not to. A hunter, a vampire hunter had his life in the palm of their hands and chose to let him live. He would have cried if he could right then and there. All this time he had thought he was untouchable and all it took was one night with a viper to prove him wrong. He angrily bit his lip.

It all made sense now. The way he was so willing to let him take the lead. The belt that had been passed from his family for generations. The fact he escaped from handcuffs and slipped off without him realizing it. He should have known when the man was far from panicking over the fact that he had bitten him hard enough to bleed and drank back mouthfuls without hesitation. He felt so stupid for not recognizing the strange calmness that overtook him after they settled in for a few minutes of rest after they both came.

Criken tightened his fist around the wooden stake in anger and lifted it above his head to throw it across the room in anger. His expression remained for a heartbeat longer before he sighed and lowered his arm again in defeat. He could get as angry as he wanted to but it didn’t matter in the end. The hunter, Tomato, had beaten him this time. Fair and square.

Maybe next time…

No, definitely next time. He’ll come on top as the victor.


End file.
